Lost Love
by miss.seth.clearwater
Summary: Escaping him was only half the challenge, for Bella Swan. 2 years after escaping her captor by stabbing him, Bella's life seemed to have gone back to normal. However, at her wedding, he appears again, refusing to let his love escape for a second time. BxE HIATUS
1. Prologue

It was perfect, the soft piano music and the standing guests in clean pristine pews. I walked over blood red rose petals. He was smiling at me in his crisp black suit. Smiles were on each side of me, when I heard it, "_Isabella." _

No, there was no way that he was here. He was dead. Dead.

"Isabella_. Don't do this. You'll regret it."_ I was shaking, but managed a smile on my face, as I continued walking. I'd almost reached the front of the pews, my father's arm locked in mine.

"_You asked for it." _

No! Everything was a blur, but I remembered snippets.

Then I heard a scream, a cloaked black figure moving swiftly and I fell back, as my father pulled me back.

My satin white dress ripped, and I heard a clutter of screams.

I looked up and the grand chandelier fell, and shattered right on top of the first few pews, and my almost to be husband.

People were screaming, and I looked down to see splattered blood on my wedding dress. I heard it again, "_Isabella. Don't make me do it._"

"You're not real!" I screamed, scrambling backwards, only to feel someone spin me around, and I saw him for the first time in a long time.

"No!"

"Come with me, Isabella, or all of these people will die."

"Please, why-please."

"Isabella. Now."

"No! No! Not again!"

Suddenly I noticed the person behind him and I cried out, "Daddy!"

"Pick, Isabella. Or he dies."

"No, please! No, it's not fair! Please!"

"Bella- don't care for me, please- don't go with him!" My dad choked.

"Daddy- I love"

"Dead." He dropped the dead body of my father in front of me, soaking the bottom of my dress in his blood.

"They're all going to die now, Isabella." He said, almost in a sad voice. I saw him walk to a pew, but refusing to watch, I started to run, through the great double doors in my stained wedding dress screaming, the screams from inside the church carrying out. I got down the street when he caught me, and I knew it was over, especially when he said, "If these stains come out, I'd love for you to wear it to our wedding."

I passed out, knowing these moments were my last ones of freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**I'm alive! Hey everybody :) Here we go, a new ride, and I promise, this one's gonna end. **

**Oh, and for those asking if Edward is a vampire? You'll just have to find out... ;)**

Chapter 1)

When I was 19 years old I was kidnapped on my way to work. 2 months later I was found, after I ran into the street, and a car nearly hit me.

Honestly, I don't remember much of those 2 months, my meetings with my therapist had helped store those away, and hopefully, never be seen again.

Of course, I still remembered some things, like his appearance, his tousled bronze hair, seeming to have more depth than just the single copper color. Then his eyes, the striking color, a vibrant...striking color. I refused to think his name, or the way he almost breathed my name, like saying it too loudly or with too much emotion would shatter it, shatter me.

_Isabella._

I shuddered.

And his smell, the scent of allspice and cinnamon, apples with a hint of nutmeg, making him smell like my favorite apple dessert, which now I never ate any longer.

I sighed, my fingers tapping along the keyboard in time with the Fray song that I was listening to on the radio.

Mindlessly, I listened to the TV, a show that I wasn't paying attention to, while I wrote.

After I'd been found, I took up writing to vent out my feelings.

Typing, I shivered as the familiar smell of apples drifted to my nose. I looked up, turning to face the door, cautiously calling out, "Jake?"

My fiancée poked his head in, and my heart calmed immediately.

"Sorry, Bells. Forgot. I brought you some of that apple crisp you loved so much."

I winced, but smiled, grateful for Jake's thoughtfulness.

I saved the document, rising to follow Jake.

His large arms wrapped around me, holding me close, making me feel safe. He gently kissed my cheek, and his hand slipped lower to grasp my hand, his finger toying with my engagement ring.

"I can't wait for the wedding." He murmured, and I smiled softly.

Every since I got rescued, Jake was by my side, since my father knew him from back home in Forks.

Jake led me into the kitchen, where the apple crisp was, and I managed a smile for his benefit, as Jake walked to the answering machine.

"Your dad called." He said absently. I nodded, managing a bite, then looking up, to see Jake's back.

He was tall, russet skinned with short cropped black hair and warm trusting eyes.

"Are you ready? Tomorrow is the day." Jake said, wrapping me up in a hug.

"I know," I whispered, slightly excited, which made me feel even worse. I was trapping Jake in a relationship I couldn't fully function in, from my fear of men.

Because of Ed-

No.

Jake.

I was marrying Jake.

Tomorrow.

~.~

Jake's mother, Rachel, was helping me get ready, the dress was on, and now she was piling my hair into curls. My gut was telling me this was wrong, doing this to Jake, but I let his mother's soothing hands twist my hair and make it look beautiful.

I sighed, emotions welling up inside, "Rachel, I'm not so sure-"

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. I know you are nervous. I was when Billy and I were getting married. I swear, I was terrified I was going to bolt when the priest asked if I wanted to marry him."

I choked out a laugh, "But you love Billy."

"Just like you love Jake, Bella. It's okay to be nervous. And if you aren't ready, we understand, we love you, and I know Jake will wait."

"No, I want to marry him. I'm ready. It's just, I won't be a good wife...tonight." My face burned as I ducked my head from view.

Rachel, tall and thin, with dark skin and long hair, brushed my own hair to the side, lifting my face by the chin.

"Oh child, I know my son better than anyone, and I know for a fact that he is not going to hate you. He knows you aren't ready, and that's okay."

Rachel smiled at her almost daughter.

"Thank you Rachel."

"No problem, sweetheart. The dress you picked for Rebekha is beautiful, a lovely pink." Rachel smiled, since her daughter was my only bridesmaid.

"Thank you."

"You're ready, sweetheart. I'll go out. Come in when you're ready, and the music will begin." Rebekha entered to say her words of encouragement, before disappearing to go out.

I took a deep breath and followed Rebekha, waiting a minute before opening the doors. Everything was white with hints of pink. I took in every detail.

It was perfect, the soft piano music and the standing guests in clean pristine pews. I walked over blood red rose petals. He was smiling at me in his crisp black suit. Smiles were on each side of me, when I heard it, "_Isabella." _

No, there was no way that he was here. He was dead. Dead.

"Isabella_. Don't do this. You'll regret it."_ I was shaking, but managed a smile on my face, as I continued walking. I'd almost reached the front of the pews, my father's arm locked in mine.

"_You asked for it." _

No! Everything was a blur, but I remembered snippets.

Then I heard a scream, a cloaked black figure moving swiftly and I fell back, as my father pulled me back.

My satin white dress ripped, and I heard a clutter of screams.

I looked up and the grand chandelier fell, and shattered right on top of the first few pews, and my almost to be husband.

People were screaming, and I looked down to see splattered blood on my wedding dress. I heard it again, "_Isabella. Don't make me do it._"

"You're not real!" I screamed, scrambling backwards, only to feel someone spin me around, and I saw him for the first time in a long time.

"No!"

"Come with me, Isabella, or all of these people will die."

"Please, why-please."

"Isabella. Now."

"No! No! Not again!"

Suddenly I noticed the person behind him and I cried out, "Daddy!"

"Pick, Isabella. Or he dies."

"No, please! No, it's not fair! Please!"

"Bella- don't care for me, please- don't go with him!" My dad choked.

"Daddy- I love"

"Dead." He dropped the dead body of my father in front of me, soaking the bottom of my dress in his blood.

"They're all going to die now, Isabella." He said, almost in a sad voice. I saw him walk to a pew, but refusing to watch, I started to run, through the great double doors in my stained wedding dress screaming, the screams from inside the church carrying out. I got down the street when he caught me, and I knew it was over, especially when he said, "If these stains come out, I'd love for you to wear it to our wedding."

I passed out, knowing these moments were my last ones of freedom.

~.~

I woke in the same room I was in 4 years ago. I knew this time what to do.

I looked around, and noticed he wasn't in the room this time, and I knew, don't panic.

I took a small breath, unmoving as I looked around, trying to be silent, knowing he had seemed to have super hearing.

My heart was beating erratically, and I willed it to calm, as I felt as if he could hear it.

The room had white walls and I was tucked in a golden bed, with deep wooden bed posts. I was quietly breathing, and I looked around without moving, the bed directly in front of the door, with a bathroom to the left, a closet to the right, with a dresser beside the door. Next to the bed was a small table where a phone charger was. Everything was made of the same shade of dark wood, just as it was before. Everything was the same, even the feel of the sheets, soft against my bare legs.

Wait.

_Bare legs?_

Jesus.

I slowly moved, and yes.

God, he's disgusting.

I'm wearing, what feels, to be the same shorts, the blue plaid ones. Looking down I was wearing a camisole of the same shade of my shorts.

My heart was beating rapidly, and I took a breath, and silently slid out of the bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Oddly, he wasn't as silent as before, because I heard the pounding of his feet as he ran up the stairs.

Frantic, I ran to the bathroom and threw the door open, right as he flew into the room, a moment of confusion before he faced me.

His whole face brightened, and I was shocked, seeing him, really, for the first time.

"Isabella." He breathed, moving to step forward, his eyes twinkling.

He took another step forward, but I threw the door closed, stunned by his captivating golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just my laptop :)**

**So Edward's a vampire...**

**Was he always one? ;) Where's the rest of the Cullen's, you ask? Hmmm...**

Chapter 2)

Golden eyes? What? He had contacts?

I know I am not just pretending, or making this up, but I knew for a fact his eyes were green. Bright, vibrant, sparkling green, a color that was so embedded in my mind, there was no way I'd forget it.

I fell so my back was against the door, facing the other wall, no windows in sight.

"Isabella," I heard him say sadly, as he stupidly tried to turn the door handle.

"Go away!" I cried pathetically, my heart pounding, blood rushing in my ears.

I saw I had a pony tail holder on my wrist so I quickly pulled my hair up into a bun, as I sat on the tile which chilled me.

"Isabella, please."

"Go away!"

He sighed, but there was no sound of movement.

Then the handle, the shiny gold twisted, and I scrambled back, standing up in horror as the locked door opened.

Edward stood there, a somber look on his face, as he showed me a small key, and replaced it in a drawer.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, shaking.

"Bella, please."

"Don't call me that!" I was used to the soft Isabella, but he used Bella as my friends did, with more emotion and weight.

He just took a deep breath, his golden eyes smoldering.

"What happened to your eyes?" I finally asked after a moment of silence.

"What-" He paused, keeping the lie in, "If you come out and eat, I'll explain."

"No, I'm staying in here."

"I know you are cold, Isabella, I can get you a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." His hopeful words that pleaded for me to need him scared me.

I remained still.

"I'll get it." He said, disappearing, but before I could move, he appeared inside the bathroom, holding a pair of gray sweats and a zip up black hoodie to me.

I was frozen, "How-" He smiled wryly, "Get changed, Isabella, I'll wait outside." He pulled the door closed behind me.

I didn't know if he was going to open the door, so I didn't bother locking it, but just changed quickly, folding the shorts and camisole and leaving them on the side of the sink.

Edward opened the door for me, and led me downstairs, and that's when I noticed I was in a different house. The layout was different, but the furniture was all the same.

I paused, and Edward turned to face me, grinning, realizing I had noticed the change, "A problem, love?" Ah, the nicknames return, but this time I wasn't wasting my energy fretting over those.

At my silence, his smile grew. "Perfect."

Downstairs we went to a very upscale kitchen, where a plate was already made, a grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup.

My mouth watered.

I sat on the chair, shivering at the cold wood that I felt, and pulled the bowl and plate to me.

Oddly, Edward wasn't eating, for he usually did, but would wait before I began before he'd start.

He was a gentleman, and maybe, maybe if he hadn't kidnapped me, I would've liked him.

I sipped the soup, already knowing that Edward didn't drug me, the warm creamy soup sliding down my throat and warming me.

Before, the house was always warm, and wearing shorts and jeans was fine, but now I felt chilled.

Finally, after a minute of silence, I asked quietly, "Where are we?"

Edward, who'd been staring at me the whole time, took a breath and said, "Let me start when you left." The word left was spat out angrily like acid.

I winced.

"You had stabbed me a few times in the chest, and bloody hell, that hurt. I tried to follow you, obviously not catching you, but I was in the middle of the woods. A young man found me calling for you, he had blond hair and golden eyes, and he asked me what happened and who 'Isabella' was. I didn't know who he was, but I told him you were my soul mate, and someone broke into our home and stabbed me, mind you I could feel I was dying. I told him you ran out, after knocking him out with a frying pan, and the lie flowed easily. The man, later telling me his name was Jasper, told me to tell him the truth. He said he knew I was lying. A moment later, a small girl appeared by his side, shorter than he, with dark hair and the same eyes. She whispered something to him. Jasper didn't ask another thing, but leaned down and bit me. I woke up a few days later in a house surrounded by Jasper, the small girl, and a few others. You might meet them someday, but they're my family. I told them the truth about you, and somehow, I could read what they thought, so I knew what I was. I accepted it, maybe this new version of me would impress you. I finally found you, Isabella, since my family let me come back for you. They said to make you one of us when you finally begin to love me."

Heart pounding I asked, "What are you?"

He sighed, "We do not hurt humans, but animals. We, we are vampires."

Silence.

I think I began to laugh hysterically, "That's ridiculous."

"When you finish I'll prove it to you. Maybe you can try killing me again," He said dryly.

Ignoring him, I said, "Where are we?"

"Obviously, as a human, I couldn't keep you contained very well, but I am much faster and stronger now. Even if you tried to escape, I could catch you before you even got out the front door. And plus, no one even knows who you are here."

"Here? We aren't in Washington anymore?"

Though we left Forks, Edward stayed in Washington, but just inside a forest.

His face brightened, "No. We're in the countryside of London."

~.~

I was stunned. London. How on earth had he gotten me here.

I looked at him pointedly, "London?"

He smiled, "Yes. You are probably wondering, and I wouldn't know," He added bitterly, I wonder why..."how I got you here?"

I paused, recalling when he mentioned he could read his family member's minds.

"You can read my mind?" I shrieked, ignoring that he guessed correctly.

Bitterly he said, "No. Obviously because you are my mate, but all minds but your own is heard by me. But I can read you like a open book, so is my question correct. Is that what you are wondering, love? How I got you here without airports knowing?"

I nodded mutely.

Gleefully he said, "It was quite easy. I planted a body of a prostitute in the church who looked somewhat like you, and made sure she was unrecognizable, and that there was no way to prove she wasn't you. I'd bought another white dress, but I'd tore it since the church already looked like a massacre."

"I'm dead?" I choked out, disbelievingly.

"To everyone in America. That's why we left. Jasper arranged for me to stay here, and had a private jet bring us, so no questions were asked. I only had to drug you once, for you were coming to around the time we were about to leave."

"No- I'm not in London. No!" I screamed, jumping up and running to the door, throwing it open and faltering.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around me, slightly restraining, but tender, and he wasn't yanking me back into the house because I saw there were no houses for miles. One side had a dense forest, and on the other there was a lake, but on the two free sides were miles of bright green grass.

I went limp in Edward's arms, and if he hadn't been holding me, I would've fell to the ground.

It was beautiful, for the sun high in the sky, a midday sun, but terrifying as I realized, this was my home, and this time, I wasn't escaping.

~.~

I hadn't spoken ever since I saw the countryside. Edward had pulled me back inside, and told me how big the house was, that there was a pool out back, different things for us to do together, but all he got was a blank stare.

Irritatedly, he finally pulled me to a lavish, soft white couch, and sat me down, handing me a remote, and disappearing.

Slowly I turned on the cooking channel, and watched it mindlessly.

Luckily, there were shows I recognized, and everything was silent except for the TV.

I was holding in tears, as I watched, and for 10 hours I sat in front of the TV, until it was dark through the windows.

Edward came down, shirtless, but I didn't notice as I watched Alton Brown make brownies, unable to smile and his quirky behavior that always seemed to get me to laugh.

Edward sighed, and approached me, scooping me up bridal style, and hitting the TV button, and it flashed off.

I went heavy in his arms, but nothing fazed him, as he easily carried me upstairs and back into the white and gold room. Balancing me in one arm, he pulled the sheets back with the other, setting me in. I turned my back to him, facing the center of the bed, and shockingly, he slid in beside me, and before I could turn around, he pulled me close so my face was pressed into his cold rock hard chest, and in a second the lights flashed off.

I lay unmoving, not bothering to try to move, knowing he wouldn't allow it, thinking he was asleep, I tried to move, but he said clearly, "Isabella, I'm a vampire, we don't sleep."

I sighed, moving back, closing my eyes, as his voice was soft, "Isabella, I am sorry. I love you, and I know you are angry, but maybe you can learn to love me too."

A tear fell from my eye and onto his chest, and he pulled me back to look me in the eye.

"I love you Isabella." My heart stopped, for he had always called me love before, but never outright said the words to me.

"Please give me a chance. I know you will love me if you let yourself." He sounded so hopeful, and I sucked in a breath, uttering the only thing I thought was fitting, and the only thing I knew I truly felt.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**2 in one day? I must love you guys :)**

**Here we go. And, I give you a surprise EPOV. :) **

**Oh**, **I forgot to put, that the Cullen family is OOC, as you'll see through Edward's thoughts.**

Chapter 3) EPOV

Isabella was asleep, her warm body flush against my own, and in her slumber she moved closer against me, straightening her neck so it was buried in my neck. Even with her head to my neck, her legs were short, her toes occasionally brushing my knees. She was warm, and I would think my cold skin would repel her, but she snuggled closer, her breathing slow. Her heart was thumping in time, she was fully at ease.

Isabella's eyelashes brushed her pale cheeks, her skin almost the same shade as my own, but her hair was a woodsy brown, and her eyes, the deepest pools of melted chocolate.

She sighed, shivering, but didn't pull away from me. My arms were wrapped around her, settling on her lower back, while her own hands lay awkwardly in between us.

I brushed her hair back, and she rolled over, so she was on her back, but her lip disappeared in her teeth as, I assume, the position was uncomfortable. I scooted over, and pulled her head onto my chest, and although I was not as comfortable as a pillow, she smiled, pressing her nose into my chest.

The human part of me was cheering, and I almost felt like a teenager again, when I realized a pretty girl liked me, so my inner cheering squad was waving flags and as loud as football fans in Texas.

Isabella's warm cheek was right above my heart, and that's when I noticed how much she was on top of me.

I buried my hand into her hair, and I barely heard a hum of approval from Isabella.

Honestly, I was so thrilled that I found Isabella once again, and while I was _furious_ that she escaped, I wasn't going to hurt her.

Never.

But I was different now.

She would never, ever escape me.

I tensed just thinking about last time..

_It had been almost 2 complete months, and Isabella seemed to be warming up to me. She was smiling more often, and even talked to me. The last day seemed to be like any other._

_She was following me downstairs, this house smaller. I went into the living room, and Isabella went into the kitchen, asking me if I was hungry. _

_I said yes, and she came out with 2 sandwiches. I grinned, and leaned up for a kiss. Usually Isabella would turn to the side and I'd kiss her cheek, and I was expecting that._

_Not for her to push forward and meet me with a real kiss._

_My heart exploded, and I took the plates from her, and threw them behind me, and put my hands behind her back, and locked them, raising her and spinning her around. I felt her tense, and then throw herself into it, wrapping her legs around my waist, and we were fighting for dominance of the kiss, and then she pulled back, looked in my eyes, and I saw determination. I thought determination for us, but no._

_Her lips were swollen and she whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_My eyes widened and I felt a sharp pain, and I looked down and saw a knife in my chest. She dropped her legs and scrambled up._

_She yanked the knife out, but I stumbled towards her, "Isabella."_

_She stabbed me again, and I roared in pain._

_She shrieked, dropped the knife and bolted._

_I tried to control the pain as I stumbled after her, but she was gone._

_I kept walking shouting for Isabella, when Jasper found me._

Isabella rolled her head to the side, making me snap back from the past. Seeing she was still asleep, I remembered Alice and Jasper.

_After I spoke to Jasper and the girl, who I later found out to be Alice, and I passed out, I woke in a room, all white, like a hospital._

_Jasper and Alice were closest to me, and I noticed them first._

_Then I saw some new people._

_I tensed, but Jasper said, "Edward, this is my wife, Alice." Alice, a small pixie like girl with short black hair, bounded forward and before she could say a thing, I heard her._

Have to get used to the eyes, again...been a while since I saw Jazz's.

"_My eyes?" I said. She paused, "What?"_

"_You said, Have to get used to the eyes, again, been a while since I saw Jazz's."_

_She began to laugh, then spun around, saying, "What are your names? To yourself please?"_

_All but Jazz looked confused, but nodded._

_Clearly I heard 4 distinct new voices, each saying a different name._

_Carefully I pointed to a caramel haired woman with golden eyes standing beside a tall blond man._

"_Esme?"_

_Her eyes popped in surprise._

"_Yes!" She grinned._

_I focused on the man, and he smiled warmly, "Carlisle?" He nodded._

_Then a bear of a man, with short curly hair, dimples and a large smile._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Hi, Eddie." I glared, "Edward." I corrected stiffly._

"_Nah, Eddie, my new brother." I glared, then looked at the girl beside him. She had long straight blond hair and golden eyes that were glaring at me. She raised a perfectly arched brow. If I had been human I would've thought her to be beautiful, second to my Isabella, and at the thought, I growled. _

"_Where's Isabella?"_

"_Who am I?" The blond asked before anyone could respond._

_I glared right back to her, "Where is Isabella."_

"_Tell me my name, Edward." _

_I rolled my eyes and concentrated, but I heard no names._

"_Think your name!" Alice shouted._

_I spun to face her._

"_What?"_

"_You are a mind reader, Edward. Rosalie is just being difficult."_

"_A mind reader?"_

_Yes I do think you are a mind reader. I heard, and I said, "Prove it." _

_She grinned, "I said nothing. You answered my thought."_

_I paused, and decided it was useless to argue, so I focused to a more important topic._

"_Where is Isabella." Rosalie groaned, "Jesus, who the hell is this chick?"_

"_My wife-"  
>"Edward, I know you are lying. Who is she?" Jasper said again.<em>

_I sighed, "I love her. Does that count for what I did?"_

_Jasper nodded, "What did you do, Edward?"_

"_I kidnapped her."_

_Esme gasped, looking straight to Carlisle._

_Rosalie laughed shortly, "Jesus you Cullen men!"_

_Alice smiled, but I was confused, "I'm not a Cullen?"_

"_You are now. We're all vampires, and a family."_

_I ignored the vampire comment, but said, "Why are you laughing?"_

_Esme answered, "When I was 25, I met Carlisle, who mind you, had been a vampire for about 100 years. He kidnapped me so I wouldn't tell my family about him." Rosalie nodded, "I'm pretty sure Emmett just wanted to bed me." Emmett grinned, "I can't say yes, but it's so true. Then I talked to her, and realized I loved her."_

_Alice looked at Jasper, "I kind of stole Jasper, if that counts."_

"_So-you aren't...mad?" _

"_No." Carlisle said._

"_What do you mean?"_

_They all embraced their wives, "We'll help you get her back, on one condition."_

_I only heard yes, so I eagerly said, "What?"_

"_You'll bring her here once you change her."_

Isabella breathed deeply and loudly exhaled, stretched, pressing her face into my chest, and memories of when I was getting up for school but didn't want to wake.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and she settled back down, and that's when she began to talk, as she did when I had her before, and I'd hear her when I had stayed up during the nights.

"Daddy." She breathed, and I halted in my movements before continuing.

"Edward." She said, and I looked down to make sure she was still asleep.

"Let me go." Her voice was begging me, even through her subconscious.

I stiffened, as she continued to cry, "Jacob? Jake?"

Jacob? Her almost husband? No. He's dead.

Everyone is dead.

And that poor girl, Angela, who looked enough like my Isabella to take her place. But she was helpful in my plan, so unlike anyone else, Angela did not suffer a bit.

Isabella's wet tears fell onto my chest as she whispered brokenly, "Daddy, Mom? Jake?" Her voice made me frown, but there was nothing I could do, they were dead.

I felt bad, but it didn't matter. She left me, and even though I love her, she had to know that there was nothing for her if she managed, ha, to escape.

I let my eyes close, and then I felt a flutter on my chest, of eyelashes, and I heard a heart pick up. Isabella tried to pull herself out of my grasp, but instead of opening my eyes, I just tightened my arms.

My phone buzzed, and I opened my eyes to see Bella's eyes closed again, and her heart calmed. She was asleep. I fished for my phone off the table with one hand and opened it to see a new message. I opened the conversation on the iPhone, seeing it was Carlisle.

**Edward? How is she? -Carlisle**

I typed a reply quickly, having a conversation with Carlisle.

**Good, better than it was before. It'll be a while before I can turn her. -Edward**

**I understand, if you turn her now, and cannot trust her, she might run. -Carlisle**

**Yes. And that is not happening again. Never. -Edward**

**Esme says that maybe if you do something she loved, she might open up. -Carlisle**

**Good idea. Tell her thanks. Can you ask Alice how long until she loves me? -Edward**

**She said that it seems close, maybe in a few months. But until she admits she loves you, don't change her. -Carlisle**

**Alice sees her running? -Edward**

**Yes. She also said that Isabella is going to run soon, so either lock up the doors or get ready for a chase. -Carlisle**

**What do you think I should do? -Edward**

**I would let her run and then keep her tied up. Show her that you aren't kidding. She won't get away this time. -Carlisle.**

I grinned, agreeing.

**Can you ask Alice when? -Edward**

**Today. Have fun, son. -Carlisle**

I smiled, closing my phone, waiting for Isabella to awake, and run, and finally, to learn her lesson.

~.~

Isabella woke and immediately was talking, and if I were human, I would've made the same mistake as before, but I knew now. She had no idea of Alice, so I followed her around, pretending to play along.

She asked to go outside, and stunned me, honestly, by asking if I wanted to come as well.

I told her yes, and she asked if I would get her a jacket, and she'd meet me outside. I almost missed it, but I realized a second after her plan. But I played stupid, and smiled widely, agreeing. In my jeans, my cell phone buzzed, and I told Isabella to wait for me outside.

As soon as she was gone, I heard her running, so I went out, not bothering to get a jacket for she was wearing a tank and shorts, so she would be chilled for a while until I brought her home. Exiting the house, since we were in the country, it was obvious to see her running, but I didn't use my full speed, but just trailed tens of yards behind her, disappearing when she turned back.

She was sprinting, and I knew, anytime, she'd grow tired.

Ah, there it was. My love's short, long compared to her body, slowly slowed down. I sped up and ran behind her, a ghost that was unheard. I could hear her heart though, it was pounding away, and I heard her sobs.

"Mom? Dad? What do I do?" She asked brokenly, her hands swaying as she walked.

Then, not even pausing, she whispered, "Jake? I'm so sorry." I growled lowly at the mutt's name.

"I never loved you as you loved me. You were my brother, but, I'm sorry you are dead because I caged you. I wish you could've found the real girl for you." I smiled, glad for her fake love. I felt somewhat bad for killing him, but he was going to be legally bound to my Isabella.

"I miss you Daddy," She coughed, shivering. I was walking a yard behind her, but could hear her like I was right beside her.

Then she stopped walking, and laid down in the silky grass, curling up in fetal position, and she began to cry with no care, her whole body shaking as her sobs increased in volume. I was stunned, but continued to walk.

I heard her whispering to herself, "I want to die, I'd rather die," She repeated, her heart pounding and shaking like her voice.

I stopped beside her, and she looked up, wincing as I pulled her into my arms. Instead of going home, I sat, ready to make her talk to me.

Her beautiful eyes were rimmed in red, and she whispered, "Are you going to kill me." I was disgusted by the hopeful tone.

"Isabella, what is wrong?"

"I'm alone!" She screamed angrily, pounding on my chest as she cried, and I restrained her hands so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"No, Isabella, you have me."

"If you let me go, I have no one to go to."

"Isabella, have you not listened to me?"

"I know you love me, but I don't love you. I miss my family."

"What do you want me to do, Isabella. I can't bring people back to life."

"I want a family." She whispered, shivering as the sun began to set, and the night chill set in.

I paused, then smiled, "I think I can help you with that, Isabella. For a while you won't be able to see them face to face, but I'll let you email them." Isabella's eyes were hopeful, so I knew this was a good idea.

"Let's go home Isabella."

She looked up to me, brokenly, and I knew I couldn't listen to my father. Advice from your father was good, and I knew he thought it'd be especially helpful because he had done the same with Esme, but Isabella wasn't Esme or Rosalie.

I lifted Isabella up and whispered for her to close her eyes, and I ran home, arriving in a minute. As I carried her upstairs, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward." I nodded, laying her onto the bed, and ignored the rope I had in the closet, and I pulled Isabella close.

She was asleep in minutes, and I smiled contentedly when she said, "Thank you, Edward."

**Hey, so I didn't ask before, but I have been getting a lot of story alerts, and I only got one review. Just wanted to know how the people who put Lost Love on story alert are feeling about it. I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if you hate it. (I hope not!) Let me know how you're liking it. :) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry, school and soccer and choir is making it hard for me to update regularly, but for sure, I will update a few times, maybe 2, on the weekends. I'm sorry, it's confusing. **

**Anyways, I don't own anything, and as always, please review!**

Chapter 4)

I woke, fully pressed against a cold body, my face fitting in the neck, and I sighed in content, stretching before snuggling back into the apple scented body.

Odd, Jake was always warm, and although I had never slept with him, from just being around him, he was always warm.

Groggily, I asked, "Jake?"

I felt Jake tense, and I slowly opened my eyes, and promptly screamed.

Smoldering eyes were half glaring, half lovingly staring at me, nostrils flared, yet his face seemed totally at ease.

I tried to leap off the bed, but at my slight movement, his arms tightened, and I was held still.

"Edward?" I choked.

He smiled tightly, "Good morning Isabella."

I lowered my gaze, feeling stupid, to think I was home, that Jake and I were married that Jake was...

"Is he dead?" I whispered brokenly.

Edward looked up, avoiding my gaze.

"I warned you, Isabella. I gave you a chance to keep them alive."

"No you didn't! You killed them all. You never asked me, you gave me a choice with Charlie and that was it!" I cried.

He breathed deeply, "Isabella, do you think I was going to let that _dog_ live after the revolting thoughts he had about you? After him getting so close to marrying you. You are very lucky, Isabella that I was searching for your name in newspapers worldwide, I was hoping your name would pop up eventually. I found it, and was outraged when I saw that you were marrying someone. You are lucky that I arrived when I did."

"Can't you just let me go?"

"No."

"What if you hadn't found me, Edward. What if you found me in 10 years, and I was married to Jake, and we had kids?"

"He would have to die." Edward said immediately. Then he frowned, "But when I was human, I wanted a family with you, so depending on the age, I would decide. Too old to realize that I wasn't their father, we would put them up for adoption."

"You're kidding!" I shrieked, appalled at the fantasy he'd conjured in his mind.

He smiled, not even hearing me.

I tried to push him off of me, but he just smiled down to me, and whispered, "My family can't wait to meet you."

I tried to pull away, but he sat upright, beaming, calling out, "Alice!"

I let a blood curdling scream out, hoping this person would save me.

The door opened and a small pixie like girl bounded in, her hair was short and spiky, black, and golden eyes.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, but she smiled, and I almost had a flashback of a girl porcelain doll, and I shuddered, "Hi Isabella."

"What?" I gasped, but Edward only clutched my tighter, grinning.

"What are you doing here, Alice?"

The girl opened her mouth, and I expected either a bell like voice or a scream, from just her eerie appearance.

"You don't miss me, brother?" She asked, eyes twinkling, as she skipped forward, stopping before the bed, and her eyes met mine.

"Alice." Edward said, rolling his eyes, a brotherly annoyance, yet he was genuinely questioning.

"Well, I _saw _some things." Edward's grip loosened, and I pulled free, rolling off the bed, backing against the wall.

Edward glanced at me, and slowly rose, "Edward!" Alice squealed, spinning around, making a gagging noise.

"Did you see that, Alice?" Edward asked.

I was afraid to look at him, but a glance told me everything I though I knew.

Edward standing in a pair of black briefs.

I gasped, and closed my eyes.

"Edward! Clothes! I don't need that image!"

Edward laughed, and I shuddered, spinning around, as I heard him near.

I felt a cold hand on my neck, and I gasped, my eyes flying open, seeing Edward's face a few inches from mine.

Heart pounding, I kept my eyes from looking past his chin, but I knew he was shirtless.

He was smiling so wide, I was surprised his face hadn't broken, but I stood still.

He leaned forward and kissed me quickly before I could react, and with a wink said, "You look stunning by the way."

I shrieked, as he disappeared and glanced down to see my shorts were scrunched up so they were as short as my underwear, and my tank was pulled down on one side so my bra could be seen.

I yanked it up, and pulled the shorts back to their rightful position.

Alice asked in her high voice, "Is he gone? Or wearing, I don't know, _pants_?" Edward's laugh flowed out through the door, and she spun around.

"Why don't you and Edward, you know, date?" I asked, seeing how easy they acted around one another.

"Oh no!" Edward laughed coming from the bathroom, "Alice has Jasper, and I wouldn't be able to think around Ali here." Alice rolled her eyes, moving so quickly I didn't notice, to hug her brother.

"As I was saying, I saw something," Alice's eyes flickered to scan me, "And have you even fed her? Jesus, Edward!" Alice shouted.

"Alice! Back to the point!"

"Fine." She said, "Isabella's mother hadn't attended the wedding."

Edward's smile fell.

"What?"

"Yes, Renee Swan." Alice shook her head annoyed, but I was wide eyed.

Renee. Of course she hadn't showed up, but maybe, they'd let me go if she knew I was alive.

"My mom?"

Edward turned to face me, his face hard, and said stiffly, "Find her Alice. Send Jasper, maybe he can find Alexander."

Alice nodded, her smile gone.

"What? Wait! Alice!" I shouted, running forward to the girl.

She turned to face me, "Yes, Isabella?"

"Your brother, he, he kidnapped me!" She smiled, "It runs in the family."

She pecked me on the cheek and disappeared, and I stood there, mouth agape.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I whispered, "What are you going to do to Renee?"

"If Jasper can't find Alexander, he'll kill her. We can't risk her identifying Angela as not you."

"No," As much as Renee and I had our differences, she was the only thing left of me in the outside world.

"Isabella, I am sorry." He said slowly.

"You can't just kill my mother." I whispered.

He shook his head, "Isabella. I am sorry. I am, honestly. But I can't risk anyone knowing you are still alive."

"Edward, please. We were never close. She won't care! I promise! Please. Don't, please."

Despite all she put me through as a child, I couldn't deal with knowing she was going to be murdered because she didn't attend my wedding.

"She won't care? You are her only child. She will care. I promise you that, Isabella."

"No she won't. Edward, please. I never asked anything of you-"

He opened his mouth and before I could continue said, "To leave, over and over again."

"Besides that? No, never. Please. Please Edward. Please."

He sighed, and lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Isabella," He said softly, lifting my chin so I could see him clearly.

My eyes were swimming with tears, and he sighed.

"Don't make me regret this, Isabella. If she gets remotely close to thinking you are alive, Jasper will kill her."

"What about Alexander? What does he do?"

"Alexander?" Edward asked, "Oh, yes, he can wipe memories away, so for your mother, the memory of you. Only thing is, if he doesn't want to be used, he can touch Jasper and Jasper will only remember wanting Renee dead. The only reason we know of Alexander is because Jasper needed his help before, and Alexander helped him."

"Oh. What are the chances he'll help?"

"Slim to non. Alexander hates humans."

"Is there any other way?"

"No, there isn't. She won't be found, it'll be a missing case that won't be solved."

I choked on a breath, "I'm not worth all that, Edward. You had me before, I wasn't special. Please."

He blew out a deep breath, saying slowly, "You are everything, Isabella. I had you before, but you escaped. Now I am inhuman, and you cannot escape. Maybe in a year I can change you."

"What? Change me?"

"Yes, into a vampire."

"No!" He smiled, "You are almost in your mid 20's, Isabella, and I can promise you won't want to be a 30 year old vampire like my parents. Carlisle and Esme pose as our parents, and I do not want you to be any older than 25."

"I'm almost 25! That's in a year." Edward looked at me, his head cocked to the side, confused, "So?"

"I can make you fall in love with me in a year."

"I don't, want that."

"I love you, Isabella."

I closed my eyes, tears falling as I began to sob.

He pulled me into his chest, a gesture he believed loving, but I saw as suffocating.

I didn't pull away though.

If I could make him believe I was falling in love with him, maybe he'd give me more freedom, and while I didn't want to be a vampire, I knew I would be as strong as him, if not stronger.

And then we'd be equal, and I could make my escape.

Letting Edward hold me I whispered my apologies to Jake and Charlie, and all who were at the wedding, looking at me from heaven seeing me do the one thing I shouldn't have.

Fall in love with their killer.


	6. Chapter 5

**So a lot of people are liking the story, or I assume because I am getting favorite story alerts and story alerts, but no reviews :(**

**Please review, it's all I ask. I just want to know how you like it. If you have an idea of what you want to happen, review and tell me and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Thanks.**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5

Over the past week, I'd channeled a inner love, hoping that Edward would think it was aimed towards him. I think he's believing it, because he is letting me use the computer, supervised of course, and I email Alice and his other sister Rosalie a lot. Sometimes his mother Esme will talk as well, but mostly just Alice.

Picking up the laptop, I sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet so it covered me, since I was only wearing a bra. If Edward asked, I was cold, which wasn't a lie, goose bumps were all up and down my arms. He was downstairs, so I called out, in my normal speaking voice, "Edward? Can I use the computer?"

I had typed the password in already, but hadn't logged in, in case he said no.

Jesus, I was becoming so good at this part.

Edward called back, "Yes. I'll be up in a minute."

I clicked the enter key, and immediately saw a picture of me when I was asleep, the bed sheets rumpled around me, I was on my side, hair fanned out, my face calm.

Feeling odd, I clicked the chat button, since the Internet needed a password. I enlarged the open window so I wouldn't see the picture, and saw that Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all on line.

A chat group was already made, so I joined.

Bella: Hi

Esme: Hi sweetheart. How are you?

Alice: Hi Bella!

Rosalie: Hello Bella.

Bella: I am good, Esme, thank you. Hi Alice, Hi Rosalie.

Alice: How is London?

Bella: It is okay. I haven't been outside in a while. Maybe Edward will let me go out and play in the lake... think I should ask?

It was almost too easy for me to slip into a natural girl conversation with Edward's family, seeking advice, and honestly, it was genuine. While I still planned to escape him again, his family was not half bad. I had yet to talk to his brothers or father though, as I have only met Alice in person.

Alice: Ooh! Yes! I know exactly what you should wear! The lake will be warm, and it's a little cold out, but you'll be fine.

Bella: Wear?

Rosalie: A bikini, Bella.

Bella: Oh, I'm not so sure...

Esme: Girls, let's let Bella decide.

Bella: What is it Alice?

Alice: Oh! You will love it, swear! I know. Its in the 2nd drawer by the bathroom, it's a teal blue color that has sparkles. Oh, and the bottoms are the kind with ties on the side. The same color. It'll look beautiful!

I got up and found the bikini, holding it up, gaping, throwing it back in the drawer before Edward came up.

Bella: Alice..

Alice: It's not too small, Bella. And plus, it's only Edward.

Esme: Alice, don't pressure her.

Rosalie: Is it the bathing suit I bought with you? At the store in-

Alice: Yes!

Rosalie: Oh, Bella, it's beautiful. You have to wear it. And it doesn't have sparkles, it's just a shimmer.

Bella: It's really tiny.

Alice: He'll love it.

Rosalie: Just put it on, go downstairs and ask him. Even if he doesn't want to, he'll say yes.

The door opened right before I sent my reply, and I slammed the computer shut, gasping, "Jesus Edward!" He smiled, "How's the family?"

"Good. Hey, can we go swimming?" He looked at me confusedly.

"I can heat up the pool, if you'd-"

"No, the lake." I smiled widely.

He paused, "I'm not sure-"

"Come on, I'll change. Meet you downstairs?" I jumped up before he could reply, opening the computer to say goodbye to Edward's family, and tell them I was going swimming.

He smiled, disappearing.

I took a deep breath, and without looking at it, took the bikini and went into the bathroom.

I came out, pulling one of Edward's button downs over me, it coming past my mid thigh, a light blue color.

My hair was messy and in waves, and I didn't bother doing anything but brushing It since I was going swimming anyways.

I pulled it back into a high pony tail, and wandered downstairs, where Edward was laying on the couch, in his midnight black trunks and nothing else.

I promise, I tried not to stare.

I really tried. But as I stood in the doorway, it was impossible. His chest was flat and had defined abs, with a light scatter of hair, and as white as the rest of him. I think I drooled.

He glanced up and met my gaze with a cocky smirk, saying, "You are looking great yourself." Suddenly shy, I pulled the hem of the shirt down, not wanting to leave the house anymore.

"Come here," He said, gently, and I complied. He pulled me at arms length, then slowly unbuttoned the shirt.

I blushed a deep red and when he pushed the shirt over my shoulders, he let out a deep groan.

"Jesus, you are perfect."

I blushed again, and he pulled me close, so our bodies were flush against one another, and he kissed me deeply.

Imagining it was Jake on our wedding day, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at the hair there, making him groan again, and pull me closer, his hands at the small of my back.

"Bella." He groaned in my mouth, and I yanked Jake's name from my mouth before it spilled out and a warbled, "Edward." Spilled free.

He kissed me hard once again, and then pulled back, grinning at my hair, now out of the pony tail, and I'm assuming swollen lips. I could feel my heart beating erratically and I knew I was a deep tomato color, but I couldn't deny that I didn't enjoy the kiss.

Edward led me outside, and swept me in his arms, running at his speed to the lake and before I could protest, he leaps into the water, me in his arms.

I manage a large breath before the water, colder than I expected, envelopes me.

I come up for air, squealing, playfully punching Edward. I wade around, then finally float on my back, gazing at the sky.

Edward had disappeared for a moment, and I closed my eyes, content, when a loud noise startled me. I looked around, and not seeing Edward, didn't think anything of it. Then, without warning, two arms wrapped around my waist and pull me under, with no time for a breath.

I panicked, memories of bullies at the community pool in Arizona flew back, and I did what I remembered. I fought, and struggled, panicking, desperate. The arms immediately released me, but I kept flailing, unable to realize he had let me go.

Then I was yanked up, and met with reviving air, and was immediately pulled out, onto the warm grass, coughing, and crying, choking on the lake water.

Edward was beside me, eyes wide, a terrified expression, and I felt bad for panicking, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." I croaked, and it was honest. I was sorry for scaring him.

"No, I'm sorry! I had no idea, I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to really scare you."

I lay down onto the grass, breathing slowly, "It's okay, Edward. You didn't know."

Carefully he asked, "What happened?"

I didn't mind telling him, "When I was little and took lessons for swimming at the community pool, the older kids thought it was funny to 'drown' the younger kids. We were 7, they were 13 maybe. One boy pulled me under, and usually, when we kicked and screamed, they'd let us go, but he didn't let go until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital, and never went back."

"He drowned you?" Edward hissed angrily.

I lifted a hand and pressed it to his cheek, "It's not a big deal. I just panic sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. Let's go back to the house. I'll make you a warm bath." I smiled contentedly.

"Can we lay here for a minute, it's so serene." My eyes were closed as I breathed in the scent of the grass, and Edward laid beside me, and without thinking, I moved closer to him, he was on his side, me on my stomach, so I rolled to my side, and snuggled him like I did when we slept.

Edward sighed contentedly, and whispered, "I love you Isabella."

And without thinking the same words fell from my lips, "I love you too Jacob."

**Oh damn.**

**What's going to happen now? Think he's going to be pissed? Think she'll be able to cover?**

**What do you think? **

**LET ME KNOW? Please? I have no meaning in life, but to know how people enjoy my stories :)**

**I'm so melodramatic -.-'**

**Annnyways. Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So a lot of people are liking the story, or I assume because I am getting favorite story alerts and story alerts, but no reviews :(**

**Please review, it's all I ask. I just want to know how you like it. If you have an idea of what you want to happen, review and tell me and I'll take it into consideration. **

**Thanks.**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5

Over the past week, I'd channeled a inner love, hoping that Edward would think it was aimed towards him. I think he's believing it, because he is letting me use the computer, supervised of course, and I email Alice and his other sister Rosalie a lot. Sometimes his mother Esme will talk as well, but mostly just Alice.

Picking up the laptop, I sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet so it covered me, since I was only wearing a bra. If Edward asked, I was cold, which wasn't a lie, goose bumps were all up and down my arms. He was downstairs, so I called out, in my normal speaking voice, "Edward? Can I use the computer?"

I had typed the password in already, but hadn't logged in, in case he said no.

Jesus, I was becoming so good at this part.

Edward called back, "Yes. I'll be up in a minute."

I clicked the enter key, and immediately saw a picture of me when I was asleep, the bed sheets rumpled around me, I was on my side, hair fanned out, my face calm.

Feeling odd, I clicked the chat button, since the Internet needed a password. I enlarged the open window so I wouldn't see the picture, and saw that Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all on line.

A chat group was already made, so I joined.

Bella: Hi

Esme: Hi sweetheart. How are you?

Alice: Hi Bella!

Rosalie: Hello Bella.

Bella: I am good, Esme, thank you. Hi Alice, Hi Rosalie.

Alice: How is London?

Bella: It is okay. I haven't been outside in a while. Maybe Edward will let me go out and play in the lake... think I should ask?

It was almost too easy for me to slip into a natural girl conversation with Edward's family, seeking advice, and honestly, it was genuine. While I still planned to escape him again, his family was not half bad. I had yet to talk to his brothers or father though, as I have only met Alice in person.

Alice: Ooh! Yes! I know exactly what you should wear! The lake will be warm, and it's a little cold out, but you'll be fine.

Bella: Wear?

Rosalie: A bikini, Bella.

Bella: Oh, I'm not so sure...

Esme: Girls, let's let Bella decide.

Bella: What is it Alice?

Alice: Oh! You will love it, swear! I know. Its in the 2nd drawer by the bathroom, it's a teal blue color that has sparkles. Oh, and the bottoms are the kind with ties on the side. The same color. It'll look beautiful!

I got up and found the bikini, holding it up, gaping, throwing it back in the drawer before Edward came up.

Bella: Alice..

Alice: It's not too small, Bella. And plus, it's only Edward.

Esme: Alice, don't pressure her.

Rosalie: Is it the bathing suit I bought with you? At the store in-

Alice: Yes!

Rosalie: Oh, Bella, it's beautiful. You have to wear it. And it doesn't have sparkles, it's just a shimmer.

Bella: It's really tiny.

Alice: He'll love it.

Rosalie: Just put it on, go downstairs and ask him. Even if he doesn't want to, he'll say yes.

The door opened right before I sent my reply, and I slammed the computer shut, gasping, "Jesus Edward!" He smiled, "How's the family?"

"Good. Hey, can we go swimming?" He looked at me confusedly.

"I can heat up the pool, if you'd-"

"No, the lake." I smiled widely.

He paused, "I'm not sure-"

"Come on, I'll change. Meet you downstairs?" I jumped up before he could reply, opening the computer to say goodbye to Edward's family, and tell them I was going swimming.

He smiled, disappearing.

I took a deep breath, and without looking at it, took the bikini and went into the bathroom.

I came out, pulling one of Edward's button downs over me, it coming past my mid thigh, a light blue color.

My hair was messy and in waves, and I didn't bother doing anything but brushing It since I was going swimming anyways.

I pulled it back into a high pony tail, and wandered downstairs, where Edward was laying on the couch, in his midnight black trunks and nothing else.

I promise, I tried not to stare.

I really tried. But as I stood in the doorway, it was impossible. His chest was flat and had defined abs, with a light scatter of hair, and as white as the rest of him. I think I drooled.

He glanced up and met my gaze with a cocky smirk, saying, "You are looking great yourself." Suddenly shy, I pulled the hem of the shirt down, not wanting to leave the house anymore.

"Come here," He said, gently, and I complied. He pulled me at arms length, then slowly unbuttoned the shirt.

I blushed a deep red and when he pushed the shirt over my shoulders, he let out a deep groan.

"Jesus, you are perfect."

I blushed again, and he pulled me close, so our bodies were flush against one another, and he kissed me deeply.

Imagining it was Jake on our wedding day, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at the hair there, making him groan again, and pull me closer, his hands at the small of my back.

"Bella." He groaned in my mouth, and I yanked Jake's name from my mouth before it spilled out and a warbled, "Edward." Spilled free.

He kissed me hard once again, and then pulled back, grinning at my hair, now out of the pony tail, and I'm assuming swollen lips. I could feel my heart beating erratically and I knew I was a deep tomato color, but I couldn't deny that I didn't enjoy the kiss.

Edward led me outside, and swept me in his arms, running at his speed to the lake and before I could protest, he leaps into the water, me in his arms.

I manage a large breath before the water, colder than I expected, envelopes me.

I come up for air, squealing, playfully punching Edward. I wade around, then finally float on my back, gazing at the sky.

Edward had disappeared for a moment, and I closed my eyes, content, when a loud noise startled me. I looked around, and not seeing Edward, didn't think anything of it. Then, without warning, two arms wrapped around my waist and pull me under, with no time for a breath.

I panicked, memories of bullies at the community pool in Arizona flew back, and I did what I remembered. I fought, and struggled, panicking, desperate. The arms immediately released me, but I kept flailing, unable to realize he had let me go.

Then I was yanked up, and met with reviving air, and was immediately pulled out, onto the warm grass, coughing, and crying, choking on the lake water.

Edward was beside me, eyes wide, a terrified expression, and I felt bad for panicking, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." I croaked, and it was honest. I was sorry for scaring him.

"No, I'm sorry! I had no idea, I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to really scare you."

I lay down onto the grass, breathing slowly, "It's okay, Edward. You didn't know."

Carefully he asked, "What happened?"

I didn't mind telling him, "When I was little and took lessons for swimming at the community pool, the older kids thought it was funny to 'drown' the younger kids. We were 7, they were 13 maybe. One boy pulled me under, and usually, when we kicked and screamed, they'd let us go, but he didn't let go until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital, and never went back."

"He drowned you?" Edward hissed angrily.

I lifted a hand and pressed it to his cheek, "It's not a big deal. I just panic sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. Let's go back to the house. I'll make you a warm bath." I smiled contentedly.

"Can we lay here for a minute, it's so serene." My eyes were closed as I breathed in the scent of the grass, and Edward laid beside me, and without thinking, I moved closer to him, he was on his side, me on my stomach, so I rolled to my side, and snuggled him like I did when we slept.

Edward sighed contentedly, and whispered, "I love you Isabella."

And without thinking the same words fell from my lips, "I love you too Jacob."

**Oh damn.**

**What's going to happen now? Think he's going to be pissed? Think she'll be able to cover?**

**What do you think? **

**LET ME KNOW? Please? I have no meaning in life, but to know how people enjoy my stories :)**

**I'm so melodramatic -.-'**

**Annnyways. Review please! :)**


End file.
